


Bleu de travail

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Bleu de travail, Encre - Freeform, Gay Panic, Gen, Humour douteux, Rapido est un crétin, Rapido is having a gay panic, Razmo is oblivious, mauvaise blague, torse-nu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Rapido a fait une mauvaise blague à Razmo. ça tourne bien.
Relationships: Rapido & Razmo
Kudos: 3





	Bleu de travail

**Author's Note:**

> Nous avons tous une gay panic un jour. C'est le tour de Rapido.

Razmo poussa un cri d'horreur quand le jet d'encre s'éclaboussa sur son bleu de travail, le tachant de noir.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer mais c'était clairement de la faute de Rapido parce qu'une boite de craie ne contenait pas d'encre. Il émit un grognement d'agacement et écarta la boite loin de son tableau avant que ça ne le foute en l'air mais ne la jeta pas encore, ayant l'espoir de pouvoir désamorcer le jet et de sauver ses craies. Il s'écarta un peu pour regarder les dégâts sur son vêtement et grimaça en voyant la grandeur de la tache. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir sauver ça mais s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance, il valait mieux qu'il se change maintenant.

Il défit le bouton du haut de son bleu de travail puis prit le haut de la fermeture et l'ouvrit jusqu'au bout avant de faire glisser un bras hors de sa manche...

«AH! Je t'ai eu! C'était une bonne bl- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!»

Razmo se tourna vers l'entrée de l'atelier d'où était arrivé Rapido qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, le visage rouge et les yeux écarquillés. Il leva les yeux au ciel et maintient son bleu de travail autour de ses hanches en attachant les manches ensemble le temps que son ami soit là.

«Tu te crois drôle? C'est mon uniforme préféré! Je sais même pas si je vais pouvoir rattraper ça.

-Tu... Tu es- Tu- Pourquoi tu te déshabilles?

-Je viens de te le dire? Je veux rattraper ça. Je peux pas laver correctement mon bleu de travail si je le porte, crétin.

-Mais t'es nu en dessous?

-Quoi?» Razmo baissa les yeux vers son ventre nu avant de les relever vers son pote. «T'es con ou quoi, bien sûr que non, c'est pas un pyjama. C'est juste la canicule dehors alors je me couvre moins! Mais c'est pas le problème, c'est quoi ça? Tu te fais chier alors tu dégueulasses mes fringues?

-C'était censé cracher sur le tableau.

-Sur mon tableau?! Encore heureux pour toi que c'est pas mon tableau qui a été touché, tu me l'aurais complètement foutu et je te- je t'aurais- je- Est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder dans les yeux au moins? Ils sont plus hauts- qu'est-ce que tu regardes au juste?»

Rapido émit un petit son de gorge aigu avant de finalement relever les yeux vers son pote, encore plus rouge qu'avant.

«Tu m'écoutes au moins? Je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie, t'as l'air complètement ailleurs. J't'ai dit de m'regarder dans les yeux!

-J'peux pas.

-Quoi?

-J'peux pas, t'es juste complètement ridicule mon pote, j'peux même pas rire devant toi. Je- je vais me moquer, je reviens. Ou pas parce que j'ai une vie.»

Razmo regarda puis écouta son pote partir à toute vitesse, allant de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait en restant bouche-bée. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du problème qu'avait Rapido – et n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir savoir – mais il comptait clairement pas laisser passer cette farce comme ça, il se vengerait.

Rapido grimpa sur sa rat-board et s'éloigna tout en hauteur, sur la cheminée du navire. Sûr qu'il était seul et que Raz ne l'avait pas suivi, il poussa un petit cri étouffé et se laissa tomber sur le bord de la cheminée, le visage couvert par ses mains.

 _Bordel de-_ Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça du tout. Il avait juste voulu faire une blague à son pote – qui si elle avait fonctionné lui aurait très sûrement coûté sa rat-board et d'autres choses précieuses – et il s'était retrouvé à noël avant l'heure, _bien avant l'heure_. Et encore mieux, son petit Raz n'avait pas compris qu'il avait eu une panique gay juste devant lui.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent à l'instant d'avant, son petit pote tout en colère et torse nu et il sourit comme un imbécile heureux derrière ses mains, sa queue se balançant vivement.

Il était vraiment piqué, ça c'était sûr mais _bordel_ qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Il ne fallait juste pas que qui que ce soit le sache, encore moins Razmo. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre toute la classe qu'il avait en tant que grand célibataire tombeur de ces dames parce qu'un seul petit rat le rendait toute chose. Ce n'était de toute façon pas comme si cet idiot pouvait comprendre ou ressentir la même chose juste parce qu'il était câlin, il l'était avec tout le monde.

Rapido laissa ses mains glisser sur son visage puis étala ses bras autour de lui en soupirant. Il pouvait vivre avec ce coup de cœur pour son pote. Ça finirait bien par passer, il suffirait juste qu'il continue de faire semblant de n'en avoir rien avoir aussi longtemps que possible. Probablement.


End file.
